The Twilight Saga: My Aftermath
by Obsession289699000203040508
Summary: Cassie, Bella's younger sister, sits in her room one day. She is oblivious to the surprise Edward, Alice, and Bella have in store for her. This takes place after Breaking Dawn. This was actually written months ago, so just bear with it. OCXOC.
1. Chapter 1

MY CHARACTER'S SUMMARY

Cassidy "Cassie" Swan

Bella's little sister

Long, brown hair

Hazel eyes

5'2''

At the beginning of the series, Cassie was 14 (a little over 3 years apart). Cassie is very smart, so she was put into the same grade as Bella. She is protective of Bella, because she doesn't want to lose her. They are extremely close, closer than two average sisters.

Since Cassie protects Bella so much, and because Cassie is a human, she is hurt a lot worse than the vampires. She is very close to the shape-shifters (mainly Jacob, since him, her and Bella were really good friends) and the vampires (Cullens).

After Bella and Edward get married, Cassie lives with the Cullens.

When Bella is pregnant with Reneesme, Cassie does all she can. She barely even sleeps! From the time Reneesme is born, the two are practically like sisters instead of aunt and neice.

Now she is 15 years and 8 months old.

NOW, WE ARE GOING TO THE STORY. THIS TAKES PLACE RIGHT AFTER BREAKING DAWN

_My Twilight Saga: My Afterstory

I was sitting in my new room, looking out the window. 'They look like they're having fun,' I thought. Bella, Edward, Reneesme, and Jacob were sprinting around. They were hunting. Laughing. Since I didn't want to think about it anymore, I returned to my reading. Maximum Ride: FINAL WARNING. It was the fourth book in the series by James Patterson.

Ever since Reneesme had been born, Edward had given me his old room. After all, he was going to be living with Bella and Reneesme in a little cottage near the Cullen's bigger house. The light in this room was astounding. There was a lot of it flowing into the room.

I must've fallen asleep, for when I looked out the window, it was pretty dark. My watch said that it was 7:10. Suddenly, someone knocked at my bedroom door. Bella, Edward, and Alice entered.

"Hi, guys," I greeted. They looked at each other, then back at me. "What's going on?"

"We have a surprise for you," Alice said, bouncing in excitement. I glared at Bella, because she knew that I hated surprises as much as she did. Bella and Alice looked at Edward, probably because he was supposed to announce it.

"Before I became a vampire, I had a friend, and he-" he started to explain. There was a sound coming from behind the three.

"Excuse me? Can I just meet her already?" A male voice laughed, and entered my room. I gave the four a confused look. The stranger looked the same age as Edward. He had dark brown hair, a little bit messy. His eyes were a deep topaz, like the Cullens.

Bella and Edward left the room, Alice giving me a wink before she exited.

"So..." I began. "Are you a vampire, too?"

"Yes." He answered as I stood up. 'It figures.' I thought. We shook hands. "You must be Cassidy. Edward's told me a lot about you."

"I prefer Cassie, if you don't mind."

"Okay, Cassie. My name is Casper. Casper Cullen," Casper introduced. He sat down in a nearby chair, while I sat back down on my bed.

"How do you know Edward?" I asked.

"We were best friends before we were changed. We've still been best friends since then, but we haven't seen one another as much. Have you heard Edward's story?" Casper said.

"Yes. When he came down with the Spanish influenza?" I answer.

"That's right. Actually, there was one bit of the story that wasn't told. When Edward became sick, so did I. Carlisle had actually changed both of us that day. I chose to stay in Alaska, with the other 'vegetarian' clan," he explained. Even though I was partially in shock, I nodded. Suddenly, my stomach growled.

"Hold on a second. I'm going to go get something to eat," I said, and went to the kitchen. From the fridge, I geo some milk and poured it into a glass. Then, I grabbed a little fruit salad and returned to my bedroom.

As I drank my milk, Casper watched.

"What?" I asked.

"Why milk?" he wondered. "Most 15-year olds don't drink milk."

"Well, I'm still a human. So, I want to be a healthy one. We wouldn't want a weak, unhealthy vampire now, would we?" I answered. Casper nodded and let me finish my snack.

After I finished my snack, I wanted to fill the silence.

"How old are you?" I asked, hoping that he didn't feel awkward about it.

"107. I'm a few months younger than Edward," he told me. "I was born on September 14, 1901."

"Well, I'm 15, but you already knew that. I was born May 15, 1993," I explained.

We talked for a while, mainly about each of our pasts. I learned about his vampire ability. He could hypnotize. It mainly depended on who it is. The ability sort of worked on Edward, but not very well. Casper learned that my current vampire-date was a month before my 17th birthday, which was 16 months away.

Eventually, Casper came to sit next to me on my bed. That was when I realized what I was wearing. Short jean shorts. A gray jacket zipped up halfway. It was worn over a low-cut dark red cami. The color of blood.

"Just wondering. How much self-control do you have? From blood, I mean," I wondered.

"A lot, actually. It doesn't really effect me that much. So, your shirt doesn't tempt me to kill you, Cassie," Casper replied, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why are you here?" I wondered.

"Edward and Alice called me about a week ago. Your sister, too. They said that I should come meet you." He answered. Right after the Volturi left. That's when Casper had been contacted. "It's my turn to ask you a question."

"Anything."

"Can you stay still for a moment?" He asked. I nodded. As I did this, I looked down at the floor.

Suddenly, cold air touched my right ear. Casper.

"Look me in the eyes," he commanded, whispering. My eyes met his, and I couldn't look away. Everything went away, except for him. His topaz eyes went deeper and deeper. "Stay very still." I obeyed.

Casper took my face in his cold hands. He brought my face closer to his, until his cold, hard but soft lips collided with mine.


	2. Chapter 2

As our lips met, my breathing silenced. My body ceased to move. I completely froze. Casper pulled away, and my eyes looked up into his.

"Cassie," he breathed. His cold breath rushed through my lips, and my head spun.

It took everything inside me to break my stare from his eyes. I looked down at the floor. His left hand caressed my right cheek. Oh, how much I wanted to just let myself go and let myself love him, and love him without a care in the world!

But, I couldn't. I just couldn't let the same thing that happened to Bella happen to me!

Casper tried to look into my eyes, just to see what was wrong. In response, I shot up off of my bed. He stared at me, trying to decipher my actions.

"Casper. I just...can't." Tears almost fell from my eyes.

"Cassie, let me tell you something. I _know_ about what happened with Edward and Bella. It's not going to happen with us." He said, standing up. There was so much truth and sincerity in his smooth voice.

"You don't know that!" I practically shouted. "We've only known each other for a few hours! How can you know that any of those things won't happen? How do you know if we even have _anything_?"

Silence. Casper gave me no response. Did I hurt him? That was just the honest truth! This vampire just met me, and I just met him. I wasn't even sure if I could entirely trust him yet!

He turned to the door, like he was about to leave. My hand grabbed his wrist. Even though my human strength was no match for a vampire's, he felt my touch and paused.

"Don't leave. Please," I pleaded. Casper turned to face me, obviously hurt a little bit.

Suddenly, he glared at me. Surprised, I cringed.

"Fine. Just stop giving me these mixed signs!" His response felt like a stab to the heart. It was just so...cold. As cold as his skin. A tear began to travel down my left cheek. I didn't want to show it, so I turn away from him. "Dammit, Cassie! You're doing it again!"

Don't show fear. Don't show sadness. Don't show pain. Those were three of the lessons I had taught myself since Bella and I moved here. Most of the time, I followed them. It was rare to catch me showing any of those emotions. Casper was making me break my personal rules.

It pissed me off. I spun around to face him.

"Okay! Do you want me to tell you everthing I'm feeling right now? Everything I'm thinking?" I asked through clenched teeth. He nodded. "First, up until now, this felt like that cliche love story! Then, I made things complicated. Second, you just keep making me show all the emotions I never show in fear of being hurt! That means you're going to hurt me at some point, whether it's physically or emotionally! What did you think when I was thinking of the things that happened between Bella and Edward?"

"The most recent event," Casper answered.

"That's only one. There's also when he left her! When all of them left us!" Outside the doorway, I could tell the Cullens were listening. I walked over to the door. Without opening it, I gave them a message: "Stop eavesdropping!"

When I finished, Casper froze. There was a sobbing sound. After a second, I realized the noise was coming from me. I sink to the floor, burying my face in my hands.

My ears heard him slightly move towards me. He paused, then left me alone. Casper walked to the chair he had been previously sitting in.

After crying for a long time, I felt a cold hand running through my hair. Casper.

"Cassidy Swan. I won't leave you. Not really," the vampire promised. His other hand took my hand. When he did this, he pulled me to my feet. Curious as to what time it was, I glance over at my clock.

3:28 AM

"Crap," I said hoarsly. "It's so late."

Casper understood. With the hand he still held, he brought me to my bed. Laying down, my hands pulled the warm blankets up to my shoulders.

"Go to sleep, Cassie," he whispered.

"Wait, Casper," I reply as the immortal started to walk away. "I'm sorry."

"As am I," Casper answered. Kneeling down next to my bed, he pressed his lips to mine for a moment.

In unison, we both confessed to one thing:

"I love you."


End file.
